Julie Gunnar
She is a calm and easy going woman whom has when angry been known to be instantly deadly, she hates to kill but will send you to Niflheim. Early Years Her early life comprised solely of going out with the other Valkyries to bring back the souls of fallen warriors to help fight against the forces of evil when they came. After a few hundred years of going back and forth between earth and Valhalla she grew impatient and bored. It was then that she went to Odin to request to be allowed to stay on earth, a request he granted as he knew she would only cause trouble if she stayed but he made it clear that she was never allowed to step in Asgard ever again. She then appeared on earth not really sure how humans acted she also didn't realise that woman where a subjugated gender in most of the western countries so she traveled the world helping honourable commanders like Joan of Arc to overcome the English forces as well as Catherine II, Empress of Russia whom she helped expand her borders to show the world that a woman is every bit a mans equal. She even helped the Allied forces during WWI and WWII frequently using her ability to portal to remove important military commanders from the action and sew disarray among the troops. After the war she took two new identities using money she had earned to create new paper and for her most resent life digital documents to prove she is who she is claiming to be. In her first post war life she set up a general store in the suburbs of San Francisco while she still hunted for fallen warriors to send to Valhalla. Her Shop was a great success and in the late 1980's she sold the store and used the proceeds to give her a new set of documents before she attended Brown University, where she received a Bachelor of Science in criminology and psychology. She earned her Juris Doctorate from the Stanford University School of Law and became a member of the California State Bar. Prior to joining the FBI, Miss. Gunnar practiced law with the U.S. Army Corps of Engineers in New Orleans, Louisiana. Miss. Gunnar began her investigative career as a Special Agent in 1995. She first served in the FBI's New Orleans and Los Angeles Field Offices, where she investigated white-collar crimes, violent crimes, and civil rights violations. Later Years Gunnar held numerous managerial positions throughout her career with the FBI, both in the field and at FBI Headquarters. Miss. Gunnar was promoted to Supervisory Special Agent in the Legal Counsel Division at FBI Headquarters to support the defence of the Bureau and its personnel in civil litigation matters. She was later assigned as a manager in the Criminal Investigative Division, where she assisted with the creation of the FBI's Health Care Fraud Program. Following a promotion to supervisor of violent crimes and white collar crime in the San Diego Field Office, Miss. Gunnar oversaw numerous joint agency operations, including one of the country's first international health care fraud undercover operations. She also managed the El Centro Resident Agency, which investigated violent crimes, including cross border kidnappings, and environmental crimes. Currently She was promoted to Assistant Special Agent in Charge in the San Francisco Field Office where she oversaw the office's White-Collar Crime Program, National Foreign Intelligence Program, and Terrorism Program. She also managed the division's largest Resident Agency in Oakland, California. Her next promotion was to Section Chief in the Investigative Services Division, where she oversaw the FBI's Analytical Intelligence Program for Criminal and Domestic Terrorism. Miss. Gunnar was appointed Special Agent in Charge of the San Francisco Field Office. In that role, she is responsible for managing and leading all of the FBI's investigations and operations in San Francisco, CA and the 17 surrounding counties. Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings